Red Smarties
by hobbits on the island
Summary: A random sawyerkate moment. Because I love Smarties.


**A/N: **Ah, chocolate niblet beans. My weakness. Just so you know, I only drank one cup of tea today so it will be partly sane.Um, I don't know whether Australians have boxes or tubes, so I made it boxes. A little moment of silence on England's defeat, everybody… ……okay, moving on.

Inspired by my Grade One teacher. A sudden flashback. Can't believe I remember this.

* * *

"Oh, I love the mustard-pot!" cried the Wart. "Wherever did you get it?" –T.H. White, _The Sword in the Stone_

* * *

It was such a gloomy day. You'd just started to believe that this place had perfect weather, like the islands on T.V., and then the sky goes grey and the sand doesn't seem so brilliantly white anymore.

People get so cranky when things don't go their way. Almost everybody had retreated from the gloomy atmosphere to mope about under the canopy of tropical trees, give or take a few stragglers on the beach. There was Rose, with her butt parked on a dune under a massive palm tree. She fingered a chain around her neck and wriggled every now and then, letting the sand slowly but surely swallow up her being. Walt was flinging sticks into the ocean while his old yellow lab chased them into the ocean, the only one on the beach happily stupid enough to brave the bored grey waters. Shannon vainly attempted to find a warm place in the sand, finally giving up. Steve stumbled along the shore muttering about seaweed. But for everybody else, moping around the camp was much more appealing, if not any more amusing.

Grey. Everybody was in a grey mood, and the weather agreed. Think Eeyore.

On this greyish day, Sawyer happened to come upon a bag of stuff he had not yet rifled through.

It turned out to be useless- a kid's pack full of useless things. Not a single cigarette, no dirty magazines. There was a teddy bear, toothpaste, clothes, a rubber carrot, and a letter addressed to someone named "Parsnips the Pirate."

_Parsnips? Who the hell names their kid Parsnips? Is that even a word?_

Absolute junk. As Sawyer was about to throw the bag aside-

There was a rattling from within one of the bag's many pockets. Curious, Sawyer dug through the bag, finally pulling out a small box.

It was a box of Smarties.

Sawyer leaned against a crate outside his tent and examined a box. Hell, he hadn't had a box of Smarties in years. The little flaps are so hard to open…damn, who cares? He ripped the top off with his teeth and shook some out onto his hand.

The little candy-coated chocolates scattered across his palm, their vibrant colours cheerfully contrasting with the grey, gloomy atmosphere. He raised his hand to throw them all into his mouth, but was cut short.

"Hey!" Sawyer was a little startled by the harsh tone of the voice. He looked up and saw Kate looking at him disapprovingly with her hands on her hips.

"You're eating the red ones," she said reproachfully.

"What?"

Kate nudges aside a battered copy of _The Talisman _and sat down beside him in the sand. She gently prised open his fist and selected two red-coloured candies from his hand. Then she dropped them back into the box.

"What the hell was that for?" Sawyer exclaimed.

Kate shrugged. "You're supposed to eat the red ones last." She glanced up at him and a fleeting smirk graced her lip at his incredulous look. "Oh, don't tell me you never learned that!"

He downed the half-melted Smarties in his fist and licked his multi-coloured palm. "Well, sorry for not givin' a damn about how to eat chocolate."

Kate ignored him and began to sing the beginning of an old jingle:

_How do you eat your Smarties? Do you eat the red ones last?_

_Do you suck them very slowly, or crunch them very fa---_

She stopped when she saw the bemused look on Sawyer's face.

"You had a very deprived childhood, didn't you Sawyer? Here-" She plucked a blue Smartie from the box and handed it to him.

"Don't chew," she warned, "Just suck it."

Sawyer sucked on the Smartie until the candy walls caved in and the liquefied chocolate oozed onto his tongue as he resisted the urge to crunch.

"What was the point of that? Now my toungue's all blue," he complained.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Kate's green eyes danced, she crouched on the balls of her feet carefully.

"It takes too long. Why are there rules, anyway? Just eat the damn candy."

Kate sighed. "You're hopeless."

She got up, stretched, and brushed the sand off her pants.

"Can I have some?" She left out a hand expectedly.

Sawyer grinned and fixed her with a teasing look.

"Fine. Can I _please _have some?"

He tipped the box and let several Smarties land in the palm of her hand. She picked at them and handed a red one back to him.

"Eat it last, okay?"

Sawyer smiled crookedly and poured some more onto his hand. "And what if I don't? You gonna threaten me with a Tootsie Roll or something?"

Kate rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I give up! Eat them however you like, geez."

Sawyer smiled smugly upon his victory and Kate turned to go, counting the Smarties in her hand.

Sawyer waited until she had melted once again into the gloomy camp before pickingthree red candies from his palm and slipping them back into the box.

**Finis.**

* * *

**From the desk of a hobbit, to S.L.: **No, it wasn't me, it was Finn. I'm srry I didn't mean to do it! Don't tell her pls! 


End file.
